


in the space of a breath

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foursome, I hate tagging, M/M, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo laments, presses his lips to just beneath Akaashi’s navel, and his voice is small when he speaks again, “but you haven’t come.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the space of a breath

**Author's Note:**

> so....  
> thank you to karli (battleatthegarbagedump) for sending me this BOMB-ASS idea  
> you can yell at me at alienstm

Kuroo rests his cheek against the inside of Akaashi’s thigh.

“I can’t believe this. Nothing?”

“It feels good, Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo laments. He presses his lips to just beneath Akaashi’s navel, and his voice is small when he speaks again, “but you haven’t come.”

“Neither has Kenma!” Bokuto pouts, hooking his chin onto Kenma’s knee. Akaashi meets Kenma’s eyes over the tops of his boyfriends’ heads.

“I mean,” Akaashi reaches out, taking Kenma’s hand in his own, “we could _show_ you. Just so that you know what to do.”

Bokuto stares, wide-eyed and unblinking until Kuroo elbows him.

“They’re-”

“I _know_.”

“That’d be really hot.”

“For educational purposes,” Akaashi reiterates, but really, he’s _aching_ , longing for the experienced slide of Kenma’s fingers and the kitten-flicks of his tongue. “I expect you two to pay attention.”

“Of course,” Kuroo says, and crawls up their bed to make room. Bokuto clambers next to him, edging close until he’s nestled into Kuroo’s side. “As if we’d look away.”

Akaashi sighs, brushing Kenma’s hair out of his face. “Okay?”

“I really need to get off,” he says, and Akaashi can’t help but laugh.

“We’ll have to give them a good angle.” He flicks his eyes over to where Kuroo and Bokuto sit and catches Kenma’s earlobe between his teeth. “Can’t wait to come,” Akaashi feels Kenma’s shiver ricochet off the knobs of his spine, and Kenma kisses him, wasting no time licking into Akaashi’s mouth and sucking at the corner of his lips. _Like Kuroo,_ Akaashi muses.

“I know how to kiss,” Bokuto rouses, and Kuroo grins beside him.

“Foreplay.” Akaashi gasps as Kenma slides a hand in between them, soft against his stomach. “It’s everything.”

Bokuto shrinks. Kuroo pats him on the back, sympathetic and solicitous.

“You first,” Kenma says, nudges him. Akaashi pulls Kenma along as he lies back, opens his mouth when Kenma leans in and ducks to mouth at his ribs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Akaashi hears, whispered and desperate, and he glances Kuroo’s hands tightening on his thighs, his erection straining hard against the front of his boxers, and Bokuto’s eyebrows are knitted tightly together.

“Don’t touch,” Akaashi manages, hopes his voice sounds less weak than he feels, “us, or yourselves.”

Twin, harassed groans; Akaashi’s smirking until Kenma’s lips press into his inner thigh, a sharp prick of teeth setting his nerves on _fire_ , and Bokuto’s cursing, wriggling in his peripheral vision.

“Keep quiet, too,” Kenma says, “I want to hear Keiji,” and then he’s pressing the flat of his tongue to Akaashi’s clit, hard enough to make Akaashi jump and his hips twitch. Akaashi shivers, twines his fingers into Kenma’s hair and holds him close. Kenma smiles against him, small and catlike.

There’s a blush high on Bokuto's cheeks, and Kuroo’s watching through his fingers, shifting. Kenma flicks his tongue, then, dips quickly, shallowly into his entrance and darts back up to suck at his clit, and Akaashi inhales, ragged and hiccuping.

Kuroo does, too. H leans in closer, his lip caught between his sharp canines.

Akaashi’s thighs shake as Kenma edges him and slips a finger in beside his tongue, _dragging,_ twisting Akaashi’s voice into breathless, and the thud of Bokuto hitting his head against the wall is enough to spur Akaashi forward and guide him to tangle his fingers tightly into Kenma’s hair. Kenma breathes hot onto his pelvis and Akaashi arches taut, spine bowing and thighs clamping around Kenma’s head, his hips chasing the movements of Kenma’s mouth.

“Close,” Akaashi hears himself say, and Kenma laces his hands tight on Akaashi's stomach to pin him, “god, Kenma, so close, _please_ -”

He comes on Kenma’s tongue, crying raw and shattered, slumping boneless, and Kuroo’s hands are on his face, Bokuto’s lips on his mouth, Kenma’s tongue playing at his thighs.

“Highly educational,” Kuroo says, and kisses Akaashi’s cheek. “You’re both teases.”

Kenma pulls up, lips pursed. Bokuto tugs him forward.

“Can I try?” He asks, bumping Kenma’s nose with his own. Kenma exhales, blushes, but his head jerks forward in a nervous nod. Bokuto smiles, and its toothy and exuberant, characteristic, and catches Kenma around the waist, flipping so Kenma’s above him.

Kuroo hooks his hands beneath Akaashi’s arms and tugs him to sit between his legs, kissing soft and insistent up his neck.

“Bokuto didn’t blink the whole time,” Kuroo says, muffled, caught between Akaashi’s clavicle and his shoulder. “Let’s see if it paid off.”

Akaashi bites at the inside of his cheek when Bokuto coaxes Kenma’s mouth open, his lips pulled into a smile even as they’re pressed to Kenma’s. There’s a rocking to his hips; the bulge of his cock grinds against Kenma’s front with each pitch forward, and Kenma jolts when he’s pulled up by his legs to straddle Bokuto’s head, hips ticking as Bokuto’s lips just barely touch him, rest, and he guides Kenma to his mouth.

Akaashi winces as Kuroo’s hold on his waist tightens, his lips stilling on Akaashi’s neck.

“What an awesome guy.”

“Shut up, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi manages, just as Kuroo tilts his head up to kiss him and Kenma mewls _loudly_ , his hands moving to press flat against the wall.

Bokuto’s hands roam, roving up Kenma’s spine and down to the small of his back, lifting Kenma up easily to breathe before diving again, short movements of his head _._ Kenma’s legs shake, tremble, cage Bokuto in between them until he’s arcing hard against Bokuto’s mouth as he rides out his orgasm.

Bokuto helps him off, wiping his face smugly, and Kenma curls up beside him, sleep-heavy.

“You broke him.” Akaashi deadpans, rolls his eyes at the panicked twist of Bokuto’s expression. “Good job, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto opens his mouth to protest, hovering worriedly above Kenma’s form.

“He’s kidding, Kou.” Kuroo winks, grins lecherously, “You did good.”

Bokuto preens, tilting his head.

“He can’t even move!”

Kenma’s kick catches him in the side and sends him sprawling.

“If it wouldn't be too much trouble,” Kuroo wiggles, his cock hard and hot against Akaashi’s ass, “I think _I've_ been very good.”

Akaashi grinds his hips back, wiping the grin off of Kuroo’s face.

“I don't know,” Akaashi can feel Bokuto and Kenma’s eyes on him, arches his back so his head rests on Kuroo’s shoulder, “you were pretty talkative.”

“I was, wasn't I?” Kuroo smiles, feral, and then he's dipping his fingers down over Akaashi’s hipbones, over his thighs. “But I think you _liked_ me telling you how hard I'd fuck you.” The heel of Kuroo’s hand presses against his center and Akaashi jumps, shifts-ever closer. “You're wet for me, hm?” It's loud enough that Bokuto and Kenma can hear, and Akaashi swallows thickly.

Kenma’s half-alert again and crawling down the length of Bokuto’s body, his eyes fixed on Akaashi’s as his prim mouth closes over the head of Bokuto’s cock.

Akaashi reaches behind him to tug on Kuroo’s hair, pull him down.

“Follow through,” he says, and Kuroo laughs as he kisses him, bites Akaashi’s lower lip and pulls him into his lap.

“I could fuck you and you could watch them,” Kuroo nips at his shoulder, “I know you _love_ watching Kenma suck cock.”

Kenma pulls off to glare at Kuroo, his fist working at Bokuto’s base. There’s a slick, wet shine to his lips; Kenma’s hair is mussed and his eyes are glazed, and Akaashi opens his mouth for Kuroo to lick into, sinking down onto Kuroo’s fingers and wrapping a hand around his cock to smooth on a condom.

Kuroo’s embarrassingly vocal, as always, biting praise onto Akaashi’s clavicle as he pushes in, Akaashi still secure in his lap.

“Even as much as you like getting fucked,” Kuroo leers, but his hands flutter nervously up over Akaashi’s ribs, “you’re still _so tight_.”

Akaashi rolls his hips as payback, revels in the broken hitch of Kuroo’s breath and the way his nails dig half-moons into his sides.

Kenma’s in his peripheral, his tongue lolling as he stares at them. Bokuto’s hand clutches hard in his hair as Kenma licks up his underside and sucks him down, bobbing his head until Bokuto’s pulling him off and spilling over Kenma’s cheeks, the slender bridge of his nose.

Kuroo holds his waist, breathes shallowly into Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Shit,” Kuroo laughs, rocks his hips, “that’s-a little much.”

“What, you’re close?” Akaashi teases, grinding,”and you _still_ haven’t gotten me off?”

Kuroo growls, low and guttural, and then Akaashi’s on his back, the air shaken from his lungs and Kuroo’s hand hot against him.

Kuroo drives into him, hard, bruising, his fingers relentless against Akaashi’s center and his lips achingly tender down his neck, and Akaashi can _see_ it, can feel white burning the corners of his vision, and-

Kuroo slows, his hair plastered to his forehead and his chest heaving.

“I’m sorry,” he says, saccharine, dipping to chase Akaashi’s mouth with his own. “Were you close?”

Akaashi’s mind races, livid.

“Was I about to make you come?” Kuroo speaks flush against his lips, one, timed pulse of his hips dragging a gasp out of Akaashi. Then he slows again, his eyebrows raising. “Tell me.”

" _Yes_ ,” Akaashi forces, grits it through his teeth and digs his heels into Kuroo’s back, “you were, you-” Kuroo rocks forward, " _fuck me_.”

He snaps his hips, hooking Akaashi’s legs over his shoulders, and it’s blistering, almost consuming, and Akaashi feels raw from the inside out.

“Come on,” he hisses, “Come _on_ , Tetsurou, _harder_.”

Kuroo licks down his palm and sets it against Akaashi’s clit, bucking Akaashi into it with each pitch of his hips, and Akaashi comes clenching around him, Kuroo bracing himself on his forearms as he bites out Akaashi’s name, hips stuttering.

Kenma holds Akaashi’s hair back from his forehead, palms cool against his face, as Bokuto tends to Kuroo, kissing his cheek and thumping him on the back.

“Didn’t know they could do that,” Kenma mutters. Akaashi huffs, leaning backwards.

“I think they were holding out on us.”

 


End file.
